The Son of A Speedster
by Gonash7
Summary: Slick is your normal and average hedgehog but when your mother is a pink hedgehog who carriers hammers all the time and your dad is the fastest thing alive your life is anything but normal.


I was watching Amy at the side of the window she really had a lot on her mind since she was 9 months due. I wanted to cheer her up but she would always tell me not to worry. Then suddenly she told me the baby was kicking, I rushed her to the hospital as fast as I could and the doctor said he would take it from here. I soon called Knuckles and Tails as fast as I could dial and they said they would be on their way. They got here in 2 minutes flat, I was impressed but that didn't hide the fact that I was scared out of mind. I told myself to pull it together because I'm Sonic the hedgehog and I'm not afraid of anything. Tails and knuckles reminded me of what was going on in the real world while I was busy dozing off. They told me that the doctor was finished. I walked in and what I saw was a blue little baby hedgehog staring at me with green emerald eyes. Amy and I kept thinking for a name until I recommended Slick, she was a bit furious but she hid it very well while she was cuddling our son and that's how we decided we would name him Slick the Hedgehog

A Few weeks later….

We left the hospital pretty early but I couldn't wait to introduce our son to his new home and neither could Amy. I sat the baby down in his crib and Amy and I were just noticing how cute he was when he was sucking on his thumb. I went into the kitchen to grab myself some soda until Amy stopped me in my tracks telling me we should invite everyone over and celebrate. I thought it was a good idea so I called Tails, Knuckles and even Shadow! They got here pretty late but I didn't care because they brought baby gifts to make up for it. Everybody showed up looking pretty happy and even Shadow was smiling! So I decided to give a toast to this amazing occasion and I began blabbering about how happy I was. Everyone left after 3 hours and Amy and I quickly went to bed before we slept she told me how happy she was that I threw this party and we soon kissed.

Well today the worst thing ever happened to me…I lost the Baby! I knew that when Amy got back she would be so furious that she would even pull out her hammer and whack ME. I had to find Slick. It was pretty weird since Slick couldn't even crawl but he wasn't in his crib so something definitely was going on. Using my super quick speed I searched the house, every room, every wall, every corner and when I saw the door open that's when it hit me…..Slick got out of the HOUSE. I used my speed to quickly search the town but was still careful to check any place that Slick could possibly be at, so I decided to check the park and when I was there I saw Slick in a baby carriage surrounded by lots of moms. They asked me lots of questions like: How old is he? Or Are you married. I answered all there questions even though some of them were flirting with me. I went home and I saw Amy standing in the living room but she wasn't mad she was actually pretty happy, she thought I took Slick to the park so I decided to agree with what she said and she rewarded me with a kiss. Best…Reward….Ever.

2 months later…

It's been two months since the 'incident' with Slick and to make it short Slick can CRAWL now, Amy has been taking pictures like crazy every time he moved to a new room. Amy told me to go to the store and get some more film, I arrived at Mobian Mart and when I walked in I saw Tails in the electronics section, I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he was going to make some modifications to his plane, he asked me the same question and I told him I was getting film for Amy since she wants to capture Slicks every move, he soon wished me good luck for when Slick was going to learn how to walk and to be honest I needed it. I came home and what I saw was Amy on a couch, the room was a mess, and Slick was watching TV. I steeped in and told him it was time for bed, he didn't want to leave but that didn't stop me from dragging him to bed, I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and when I checked our photo album, well let's just say that we have more pictures than we know what to do it.

Today was an amazing day especially for Slick because I took him to the park on PURPOSE. I was about to leave to see how tails was doing until Amy stooped me in my tracks and told me what happened 2 months ago, she told me that she left Slick in the park for me to get him, I was a bit furious about her plan but then I realized that Amy wanted me to spend time with Slick so I took him with me but that's when things started changing, I was going to visit Tails until Slick wanted to go to the park….AGAIN, so we went over there and Slick was completely distracted by everything so I decided to keep an eye out for trouble, Slick went everywhere it was IMPOSSIBLE to keep up but finally I caught him, he was a pretty fast crawler but not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, we went to Tails house and when we got there he said we were late and told us to come back tomorrow, I had to agree with tail on this one, so I headed home where I put Slick to bed and then I passed out.

2 years later

It's been 2 years since Slick was crawling now he's WALKING and RUNNING, and here I was thinking that a 2 year old can't run that fast….boy was I wrong, I brought Slick over to Tails house where he unveiled his greatest plane model yet, he called it the Sonic and Slick and let's just say that I was impressed, it had two turbo boosters, twice the engine and best of all two seats, he also told me that this plane was just for Me and Slick. Slick and I decided to take it for a test run, so we hoped in the plane and strapped our seat belts and Tails even gave Slick a booster seat. We headed into the sky and I was surprised I wasn't crashing since I only had 1 flying lesson from Tails. Slick and I flew all across Mobius until my wristwatch reminded me that it was 9:00pm. Slick and I landed at home and Amy wasn't so happy about that and told me to park it at Tails house tomorrow. We ate dinner and we all went to bed but before we did Slick told me to read him a bedtime story and it was about planes…..the irony

I took the plane back to Tails house and that's when something so terrible happened that it could make you barf thinking about it…..we went to the MALL. Amy thought it would be perfect to expand Slicks wardrobe a little, this is coming from the girl who bought 500 baby clothes in less than 1 hour, she even said we could get something for me as well….I didn't like the sound of that. We got to the mall and we decide to get something for me first Amy suggested some new polka dot gloves I said no, she suggested even suggested black sneakers and my response was "Are you crazy!", it offended her a little so I bought her some cotton candy and she quickly forgave me, we then decide to get Slick some new clothes but then we ran into another family and we both started blabbing about our kids, but when the lady said that her kid was way better than ours I knew that it was on. We left the mall pretty earlier because Amy hurt them in ways not even I have seen, so we went home and it was peaceful for now

2 more years later

Slick and I went flying again and we decided to get some exercise, Slick and I decided to race and we were racing all over the city and when we stooped I won, Slick was mad but I cheered him up by buying him some Ice cream, It was pretty easy taking care of Slick now that he was 4, we went home and when I was about to kiss Slick he kissed me on the nose…looks like he beat me to it.

THE END


End file.
